The forgotten false army sister
by seriouSjiN
Summary: (SanoxOC) A strange girls shows up in the gang's life. She won't tell anybody her last name, and visits her brother's grave a lot. Who is she? And what is her connection to the saki hotai?
1. The strange girl

I hope you like this fanfiction. It'll get sad a little later on, and a lot of things will be explained in the following chapters, but if you don't understand something, feel free to ask, and I didn't watch Rurouni Kenshin after the 2nd season, so if you need to correct me on something, go right ahead, but please don't send flames, I'll happily accept critizism, but no need to be mean about it.

Jin-hyungie

Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the characters except Migoto, my own character that I made up.

_"Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met." _

_ -Anonymous _

It's was bright that morning. The sun was shining, but the wind was blowing sending chills down the spines of those that hadn't dressed appropriately for the day. Even though it was finally spring, it was chilly that day.

A girl with dark navy blue hair stood in front of a grave. She laid 5 red roses in front of the tombstone and said a small prayer. Then she began to talk, her voice was melodic compared to the whistling winds.

"How are you ni-sama? I missed you. I'm so happy I was able to give you a proper burial. Oh how I wish you were still with me. I miss you terribly." She looked up at the sky with sad eyes. She looked back at the tombstone and smiled a beautiful smile. "But I still smile, for you, and always for you. I'll get revenge for you, and then, I'll make sure that soon, people know that what you truly did for this era. You'll get the recognition that you deserve."

She pulled out a small flute, it was extremely hard to play, and took hours of practicing to play. She gently placed the mouth piece to her lips, and blew. Her fingers moved in a rhythm, and a gently melody spewed out from the end. The music was so beautiful, passer byers were staring at her as she played. One particular person, a certain spiky brown haired gentleman was staring in awe at her as she played.

In a few minutes, she got up and put the flute away. "I'll come again soon ni-sama. Until then, Ja ne." She smiled, and then walked away.

The man with spiky hair ran toward his friend's house, daydreaming about who this girl could be.

"SANOSUKE YOU LAZY BUM! YOU COULD AT LEAST HELP OUT WITH THE CHORES YOU KNOW!" a girl with dark blue hair in a yellow kimono stepped out onto the porch to yell at the fellow that had just walked in. She had a duster in one hand, and was pointing an accusing finger at the spiky brown haired man we know as Sanosuke.

"Kaoru, give it a break. Sanosuke will help out with the chores when the world ends." A boy with spiky black hair zoomed by on the ground. A rag in his hand, and running back and forth, he wiped down the floor. His yellow kimono top hanging off of him, and a green kimono bottom on, with his butt stuck straight in the air.

"Yahiko, since when did you help out Sanosuke?" Kaoru, the girl with the duster said.

"How are you Sano? What brings you here today?" A man with long bright red hair tied at the nape of his neck came out. He had on a red kimono top, and a white bottom, with brown socks. He turned to Kaoru, "The laundry is done Kaoru-dono."

"Kenshin, how 'bout you and me got to Akobeko?" Sanosuke invited the red head.

"Why not? How about we all go. It would be a nice break from this spring cleaning." Kenshin and the rest were just about to go out the door when a dark green haired woman with two little girls came in through the door.

"Teh, what are you doing here Megumi?" Sanosuke, wanting to annoy the pretty lady doctor asked.

"What are YOU going here? I'm here to drop off Ayame and Sasume and pay a visit to Ken-san?" The dark green lady answered running up to Kenshin and grabbing him around the neck. Kaoru stared in shock at them. Kenshin went wide-eyed.

Yahiko impatiently asked, "Are we going yet?" Everybody knew why he was so excited to go. A little girl with brown hair reaching half-way down her neck worked there, and a little Yahiko had a crush on little Tsubame.

Soon, everybody walked over to Akobeko, a beef-stew restaurant in town. Ayame and Sasume each had one of Kenshin's hands, and were skipping off into town. Kaoru and Megumi walked behind Kenshin glaring daggers at each other, well, Kaoru was, and Megumi was daydreaming about a certain brunette walking behind her. Sanosuke came at the end, walking with his hands in his pocket thinking about the girl from that morning.

"Welcome to Akobeko. I've got a table for you Kenshin." A woman with brown hair pulled back into a bun, her bangs hanging off of her forehead greeted them.

"Hello, nice to see you again Tae-dono" Kenshin and the group followed Tae into a small room and they all sat down around the center piece that was used to heat up the stew. Tae sat down with them, and they had a light conversation.

A girl with her dark navy blue hair pulled back into a ponytail, and the Akobeko uniform on, came in with a tray of 6 glasses of water. Sanosuke stared at her. There she was, the girl that was playing the flute that morning. She set down a glass of water down in front of everybody.

"Hi Migoto, I didn't know you came in." Tae addressed the dark haired girl.

"I just came in a couple of minutes ago." She walked away with the empty tray in her hands.

Sanosuke was still staring at where she walked away. Everybody noticed where was staring, and grinned widely. "Who is she?" Sanosuke wanted to know everything about this girl.

"Oh, her. Her name is Migoto. Nobody here knows her last name. She started working here a few days ago. Everybody loves having her here. She's so nice and polite. And pretty too. Some customers like being served by her only, and a few come everyday just to see her. She attracts quite a few people, especially men. She doesn't say much about her personal life, other than the fact that she had lost her brother, whom she was extremely close to." Tae looked out to see Migoto come back with a tray full of 6 bowls of rice in one hand, and a huge bowl of beef stew in her other hand.

She set down the stew, and distributed the bowls of rice.

"Migoto, sit down. I would like to introduce my friends to you." Tae patted a seat next to her. Migoto kneeled down and sat on her legs. She smiled at them.

"My name is Migoto, and it is nice to meet you."

"Do you have a last name Migoto-dono?" Kenshin felt like he knew her.

"I prefer not to tell people my last name. It makes life for me easier." She smiled at them, a hint of sorrow seen in her eyes.

"Well, my name is Himura Kenshin, and it is nice to meet you." Kenshin introduced himself. Everybody went around and introduced themselves, then it reached Sanosuke.

He smiled at her, and felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled back at him. "I'm Sanosuke Sagara." At that, she eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry, but I must go tend to the other tables. Excuse me." Migoto quickly walked out of the room. Everybody stared at her retreating figure. They didn't understand why she took off so quickly after Sanosuke introduced himself, but didn't dwell on that too much.

A couple of hours later, the Akobeko was closing. The gang had stayed until closing time talking with Tae and just having fun. All of the employees started to walk away. Migoto walked out the door with a black kimono on. It had a grey obi that wrapped around her waist. She took a deep breath of air. She loved the night time. It was quiet, and peaceful. Everybody was gone, except her and the gang. They saw her start to walk away, when Sanosuke grabbed her arm.

"What did I do wrong?" Sanosuke didn't really like having people mad at him. Especially not gorgeous girls with a pretty face.

To everybody's surprise, she grabbed Sanosuke's arm, and threw him onto the ground. Then started to kick him hard on his side screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIS NAME! A STREET FIGHTER DRUNKEE HAS NO RIGHT TO TAKE IT! WHAT DID YOU WANT TO DO, SLING MORE MUD ONTO HIS NAME! HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE HIS NAME!" She gave a final kick and run away with tears in her eyes. Then, it started to rain.


	2. Her past

I hope you like this fanfiction. It'll get sad a little later on, and a lot of things will be explained in the following chapters, but if you don't understand something, feel free to ask, and I didn't watch Rurouni Kenshin after the 2nd season, so if you need to correct me on something, go right ahead, but please don't send flames, I'll happily accept critizism, but no need to be mean about it.

Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the characters except Migoto, my own character that I made up.

_"If I could have one lifetime wish, one wish that would come true, I'd pray to God with all my heart, for yesterday...and you!" -Anonymous_

Kenshin and the gang watched as Migoto ran out of view. Kenshin reached down and helped Sanosuke up. Nobody could understand what had happened. She had thrown Sanosuke onto the ground, then started to kick him sense. Then had screamed at him about stealing somebody's name. What was going on?

The gang started to walk toward the dojo. On the way there, they passed a quiet a small grave, and on top of it was Migoto. She was laying there curled up softly clawing at the dirt. The rain was pelting down on her, soaking her to the bone. She shivered slightly, but still murmured words.

"I'm sorry ni-sama. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him. But he had no right. I wantyou back. Please come back to me. I miss you. I want to be with you." She was starting to drift off into unconscieness.

The gang walked over to her. They had listened to her conversation with whoever was buried there. Kenshin bend down close to her. Her breath was short and rapid. Her cheeks were flushed with redness.

Kenshin carefully reached over and felt her forehead. It was burning hot. She had a really bad fever. He reached down and picked her up. His right arm was underneath her bent knees, and his left was on her lower back. Migoto's head rested on Kenshin's chest.

"Kaoru-dono, Migoto-dono is burning with fever. We should take her to the dojo." Kaoru felt Migoto's forehead as well, and nodded her head. Everybody rushed back to the dojo, running as fast as they could to get Migoto there. The muddy puddles splashing as they ran through them, dirtying their clothes.

Finally they arrived there. Kenshin quickly took her to his room while Kaoru grabbed an extra futon. Yahiko when out and fetched a bowl of water and a cloth. Kenshin layed Migoto on the futon, and started to undress her. Her kimono was dirty, and wet. Kaoru went and got an extra kimono to put on her. She rushed to her room and grabbed red kimono with butterflies on it. When she got to Kenshin's room, Migoto was laying down in her underwear, and bandages that they used to wrap a girl's breasts.

Kenshin and Kaoru could hear running footsteps. Two pairs of them, which meant that Sanosuke had gotten a hold of Megumi. Megumi came inside and rushed to Migoto's side. She checked her forehead, her pulse, and how hot her body was. Then Megumi expertly mixed medicine and such, and had Kenshin make Migoto take them.

Then fever went down soon, and Kaoru dressed Migoto in her kimono. It was slightly loose on her, but it was better than her wet clothes.

Megumi left, and everybody left to do their own things, but Kenshin and Sanosuke stayed watching Migoto.

Migoto groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She was under something warm, but that didn't make sense, she was at the grave…she shot up and quickly looked around. Sanosuke and Kenshin were both leaning against a wall and watching her. The futon she was laying on was in the center of the room. She looked out toward the door, and the darkness of the sheets on the door showed her that it was late.

"Migoto-dono, are you okay? We were worried, you were burning with fever when we had found you." Kenshin looked at her, the worry showing clearly on his face. Migoto looked at him, a tear ran down her cheek, then another, and on the other cheek. Soon the tears were flowing, and Migoto covered her face with her hands, and softly sobbed into them. Kenshin and Sanosuke looked at her worried. What was wrong?

After a while, Migoto stopped crying, and dried her tears on the sleeve of the kimono she was wearing.

"Thank you," she whispered, "But I didn't know that Imperialists were kind people."

Kenshin's head shot up at his. Imperialists? "Migoto-dono, what are you talking about?"

"It had been the Imperialists that had killed my brother. It wasn't fair, and he had done nothing wrong, but they still killed him. Him and his comrades are all dead, because they fought for what they believed in. He was fighting to help the Imperialists, but they still killed him." Migoto didn't cry, she smiled. Thinking about her brother always calmed her, and made her feel proud of who he was.

"What was your relationship like with him?" Sanosuke asked her, it was a personal question, but he was curious.

"My parents had died when I was just a little over 1. My brother at that time was 16, 15 years my senior. He took care of me, and we survived, together. Him and I, we survived, and stayed together. He was good at fighting, and when I was 7 and he was 22, he had left me in the care of a swordsman. He had gone off, and started an army, to help out the Imperialists that wanted to overthrow the government. He had told that he going to go fight so that I could grow up in a safe period of time. I was learning swordsmanship at that time." Migoto took a deep breathe, and sighed before continuing her story. "Growing up I had missed my brother terribly. He was everything to me. He gave me everything I needed, and would always be there. I wanted him back, I wanted my big brother to be with me, but he was killed when I was 9. My last family, my best friend, my everything was dead, gone, and I was heart broken. I finished my training, and I wanted revenge, but my brother had me promise that I would never take anybody's life, and that I would smile, and always enjoy life. And I've kept that promise, and always would. Itsumo."

Kenshin and Sanosuke looked at her sypathedically. To have the one person you cared about most taken from you was tough. Sanosuke knew what it was like. Captain Sagara was everything to him, and watching him die was the most painful thing.

Then, Migoto started to cry. "He was the only person in my life that had actually cared for me. Nobody was there for me, but he was. He was the last person that had truly loved me. The only person to ever smile at me when it was hard. The person that meant everything to me. If it wasn't for the promise I had made with him, I would've killed myself long ago. And because he meant everything, the only thing I could do for him was to keep my promise, and smile in his name. I miss him, and I want him back, I want him to hold me in his arms like he did when I was young, and sing for me to calm me down. But he's gone forever, and no matter how hard I cry, or how many times I wish, he's not going to come back, and he's gone."

She was sobbing hard by now. Sanosuke got up and walked over, and sat down next to her. He drew her in his arms, and pulled her close. Migoto wrapped her arms around Sanosuke, and cried onto his chest, wishing that it was her brother comforting her.

When she had calmed down, Kenshin asked her, "Is that why you visit that grave so much? Is it because he's buried there?"

"After they had killed him, they had taken his body and were going to burn it. When I had found out about it, I had begged the government to let me have his body back. Finally they had given it to me. I made a box and laid him there. I put on his body a fresh uniform, and taken the one that he was wearing. I wanted to keep it, it was the only thing he had, before he died. I took his bandana, and carry it with me everywhere." Migoto smiled.

"I didn't see a bandana. Where is it?" While Kenshin was undressing her, he hadn't seen a red bandana anywhere. Migoto reached into her kimono, and pulled out a red bandana from underneath the bandages. It looked a lot like Sanosuke's. Then she used it to tie up her hair into a ponytail. She smiled at them, and stood up.

"Thank you for everything, but I must be getting home. I'll return the kimono sometime tomorrow." Migoto bowed, and reached for the door when both Kenshin and Sanosuke got up.

"It's not safe for you to be wandering around at this time of day, why don't I walk you home?" Sanosuke really felt nervous about having Migoto walking home in the dark.

"Yes Migoto-dono. Sano and I would happily walk you home. It won't be a problem." Migoto smiled at them and accepted their offer. The three of them left the dogo, while Kaoru and Yahiko were sleeping silently inside.


	3. Hitokiri rose

Some of the names are really stupid, but that was all I could think about. And the rose part in Migoto's title comes from her brother's favorite flower. Jin Hyungie

_"The truth is like a broken glass, everyone has bits and pieces but no one has all of it!" Anonymous_

The silence of the night was killing Sanosuke. He wanted a conversation going on, but both Kenshin and Migoto were deep in thought. The two guys trailed behind Migoto as she led the way to her home. Sanosuke looked around. Now he was really glad he had offered to walk with her. They were in a really bad neighborhood. This was a place where you could find whores and drunks on the corners, and if you weren't careful, your house could get robbed. And that is what exactly had happened to Migoto.

Her house lay in front of her, the door was in pieces on her porch. She and the other two stepped into the house. Everything was a mess. Things were turned over, the place had been ransacked. Migoto sighed, then actually started to pick things up.

"Migoto-dono, I think it would be best if you didn't stay here. It is very unsafe for a girl like you." Kenshin was scanning the room. It had been a living room. There was a table overturned, and a couple of seat cushions scattered around.

"Where would I stay? This was the only place that I could afford." Migoto looked around. It had taken months to save enough to buy the house, and now it was ruined. The people that had robbed her house was obviously looking for money and anything valuable. Luckily, she kept her money and most treasured things hidden.

"Come back to the dojo with us. Kaoru-dono wouldn't mind. I know she wouldn't. Besides, the people that did this to your house could come back, and I would feel better if I knew you were safe." Kenshin smiled at her.

"Okay, let me pack though." They followed Migoto into another room. This was a bedroom. Her futon was a heap on the floor, and a chest had clothes hanging out of it.

Migoto grabbed a large bag, then started to stuff it full of clothes. She motioned Sanosuke over, she was standing next to a wall.

"Could you punch into the wall right here?" She pointed a specific spot on the wall. Sanosuke reeled his arm back, and punched the wall. He made a gapeing hole. Migoto reached into it, and pulled out a pouch that jingled, and a large box. She smiled at the two men, and walked out. Sanosuke grabbed the bag that had Migoto's clothes in it.

In the living room, Kenshin took the box that Migoto was carrying.

"Here, allow me to carry this for you Migoto-dono." Sanosuke had the bag, Kenshin had the box, and Migoto had the pouch. Together, they walked back toward the dojo.

The three had arrived at the dojo late at night. Sanosuke took the bag and put it in a spare room. It was right next to Kenshin's. On the other side of Kenshin was Yahiko's room, and on the other side of Yahiko was Kaoru's room. Kenshin put the box in Migoto's new room.

"I hope that you'll stay here for as long as you need to." Kenshin smiled at her, and left the room with Sanosuke behind him.

Migoto scanned the room. There was a futon set on top of a dresser. The room was pretty large. She opened her bag and started to arrange her clothes in the dresser. Then she pulled the kimono she had on off, and slipped into a night gown that reached her knees, curved in the middle, and had flowery straps. She had bought it from a western trader. It was white, and if it every got wet, it would become completely see through. She set up the futon, laid down, and fell asleep. In the room next to her's, Kenshin got ready for bed, thinking about how a girl like you, someone that seemed so fragile, got through her life when it seemed so hard for her.

The next morning, Migoto got up pretty early. She took a bath, then dressed in a cream colored kimono with red roses stitched beautifully on the bottom, and sleeves. A red obi wrapped around her waist, and she used her brother's bandana as a ribbon and tied her hair up in a high ponytail. After getting ready, she carefully folded the borrowed kimono, and headed over to Kaoru's room.

Migoto carefully knocked. "Come in," Kaoru's voice rang out.

"Thank you for lending me your kimono, and allowing me to stay here." Migoto smiled, and handed over the kimono to Kaoru.

"No problem. You can stay here as long as you need to. It'll be nice to have another girl around here. Oh, and your kimono is beautiful." Kaoru herself was in her normal yellow kimono.

"Thank you, it is my favorite. My brother's favorite flowers were red roses." Together Migoto and Kaoru walked out of her room and headed to the room to eat. Sanosuke and Yahiko were arguing about something, and Kenshin was distributing the rice out. Everybody sat around the table and ate.

When they were done, everybody headed outside. Kaoru and Yahiko were training, Kenshin was doing the laundry, Migoto was sitting watching Yahiko, and Sanosuke was loitering around the porch.

Knock Knock. It was the front gates. Kaoru answered the door, and let a tall man with strands of hair as bangs, and a police uniform on.

"Saito, what are you doing here?!" Sanosuke hated Hajime Saito with the bottom of his heart.

"I have come here to talk to the Hitokiri Rose. I heard in town that she was staying here." Saito looked at the shocked people, then he spotted Migoto. "I see, so it is true. Hitokiri Rose, what are you doing here? I never expected you in a dojo."

Migoto got up and walked toward Saito. "Officer, I have never killed anyone, so my title as Hitokiri Rose is irrevalent." Everybody stared at Migoto. She was the legendary Hitokiri Rose? They had heard that she was deadlier than the Battousai himself.

"I need you to do the country a favor. There is a killer going around and killing everybody in his path. He has not only killed men, but innocent women and children. We need to stop him, and who better than to hire the legendary Hitokiri Rose." Saito smirked at her.

"No, I won't spill blood, even if it is of someone as despicable as a killer with no ambition. Find somebody else to do it." Migoto stared at him, her face stern, showing that her choice was final.

"How about this, I have a fight with you. If you win, I'll go away, but if I win, then you go out and get rid of this pest for the police." Saito knew he didn't have a chance to win, but he could try.

Migoto motioned Kenshin for his sword. Kenshin untied his sakabato, and tossed it to her.

Migoto unsheathed it, happy to find it a sakabato, and not a katana. Saito unsheathed his own sword, and charged at Migoto. Migoto, even though she was in a kimono, disappeared and reappeared behind Saito. She did that a few times, and just dodged Saito's attacks.

Finally, Saito stood in his notorious form. His left leg straight and in front. His right leg bent. His katana sticking straight in front of him, and a few fingers of his left hand held the end of his katana.

Migoto stood in a form that was similar to Saito, but her sword was above her head, her right arm bent, holding the sword parallel to the ground. The end of her sword rested on the space of her hand between her index finger and thumb. Everybody was staring at this fight. Neither had anything damage done, but Saito had been on offense the whole time, and Migoto just dodged all his attacks.

Then Saito charged. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for the watchers. As Saito stabbed his sword in front of him, Migoto brought down the tip of her own sword down hard, hitting Saito's katana in the center. There was a crack, then the slow motion ended. Migoto stood there with Kenshin's sakabato in her right hand, and Saito stood with his katana in his hand, half of it stick from the ground. A broken katana was in Saito's hand. Everybody stared at Migoto.

Saito started to laugh. "I should've known I wouldn't beat you. Only you would be able to come out unharmed, and crack my katana in a kimono against me."

"Will you leave now?" She tossed the sakabato back to Kenshin.

Chuckling, Saito left the dojo.

"THAT WAS SO COOL! ARE YOU STRONGER THAN KENSHIN? CAN YOU TEACH ME SWORDSMANSHIP INSTEAD OF UGLY HERE!?" Yahiko was hopping up and down in excitement.

Migoto turned around and smiled. "I guess that came as a really surprise for you guys didn't it?" She was so calm about everything.

"I would like to have a friendly fight against you. Do you mind me having one?" Kenshin looked towards Migoto. The way she was calm about everything, and her recent fight with Saito proved to Kenshin that she had a good chance of beating Kenshin.

"Sure, I don't mind." She took Yahiko's wooden sword from him, and got into a fighting stance.

The match ended soon. Migoto was sitting on top of Kenshin with the wooden sword pointed at the back of his head. Kenshin was on the ground, stomach down. Kenshin had lost, but it was still a nice fight for him.

Migoto got off of him, and help him up.

"You know the Hitenmitsarugi-ryu don't you?"

"I do. My old master had taught it to me. As I got older, I learned the_ Forbidden Death _technique." Migoto fixed her hair.

"Who was your master that taught you?" Kenshin had a feeling it was Hiko Seijirou. He was the only one other than Kenshin to know that technique.

"I think his name was Hiko. And the other technique I had learned on my own." Migoto clasped her hand together and streached.

"Migoto, can you teach me please. Those techniques look so cool." Yahiko was trying to imitate the stances that he had never seen Kenshin use, that obviously from the Forbidden Death.

"No, the Hitenmitsarugi-ryu might live on, but the Forbidden Death end with me. I won't teach it to you."


	4. Migoto's brother

In this chapter, you find out who Migoto's brother is. Oh yea, I couldn't remember exactly what that imperialist that killed the saki hotai's name is, so I tried to get it as close to the actual one as possible.

_"Definition of forgiveness: The perfume a flower leaves on the shoe that crushed it." Anonymous_

"What? Why not, that looks like such a cool technique, I want to learn it. Please please please!?" Yahiko made puppy dog eyes.

"No. Swordsmanship from 10 years ago is a way of killing. Learn Kamiyakashin-ryu. That is a different type. That is learning the way to protect someone you love." Migoto looked at the sky.

"I can learn to protect someone by using the style you use. It could be better, wouldn't it?"

"NO! THE FORBIDDEN DEATH IS A WAY OF KILLING. ARE YOU GOING TO PROTECT THE ONE YOU LOVE BY KILLING? TO PROTECT A LIFE, YOU'RE TAKING ANOTHER. KENSHIN WOULD KNOW. HE HAD TO SLAUGHTER HUNDREDS OF LIVES TO MAKE THE MEJI ERA." Migoto's voice quieted down. "I know you want to learn a strong style, but Kamiyakashin-ryu is stronger than the styles that both Kenshin and I know. To protect someone makes you stronger, not weaker. It's because you're willing to give up everything to make sure that that person is going to survive. That's what makes Kenshin strong. Not his technique, but his reason to protect those that he cares for. If I had gotten into a battle with Kenshin, and your life, or Kaoru's or Sanosuke, or anyone else who he cares for, he would've won against me easily." Everyone looked at Migoto. She smiled at them.

"I guess you're right, but you beat Kenshin."

"Nobody's life was at stake was it?" Migoto petted Yahiko's hair. "I just wish I was able to protect my brother."

"What was your brother's name?" That had been bugging Kenshin for a long time.

"Ummm….I'm not really sure. Growing up, I had always called him ni-sama." She giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Sanosuke wanted to know.

"I'm just thinking about what I used to call him. It was a nickname that I had given him when I was young." Migoto smiled at Sanosuke.

"What was it?" Kenshin asked gently.

The wind blew, and Migoto's hair lifted, making her look gorgeous. "Captain, Captain Sagara."

Everybody's head snapped up at hearing this.

"You…you…you're Captain Sagara's little sister?" Sanosuke was shocked. The girl that he had become to really like was the person Sanosuke had loved the most's little sister.

"Shocked aren't you." Migoto closed her eyes, and tilted her head back. She took a deep breath of air.

"I can't believe it." Sanosuke walked up to Migoto, and gently took the end of her ribbon in his hand. "Captain Sagara," he whispered.

"Did you know ni-sama?" Migoto asked.

"I did. I was in the saki hotai when he was killed. He died; he died, because of me. It was my fault. I couldn't save him, I had tried, but I couldn't. I couldn't save him. I wished he had lived. He was the only person to take me in. He was the only one that was kind to me." Sanosuke was whispering now.

Migoto quickly turned around and slapped him as hard as she could. "YOU WERE THERE?! YOU WERE THERE AND YOU COULDN'T PROTECT HIM?! YOU COULDN'T PROTECT HIM?! THAT'S A STUPID EXCUSE! YOU COULD'VE PROTECTED HIM! YOU COULD'VE PROTECTED HIM! I WASN'T THERE! I COULDN'T PROTECT, BUT YOU WERE THERE! YOU COULD'VE PROTECTED HIM, BUT YOU DIDN'T!" Migoto was screaming, tears running down her face. Everybody watched in sadness.

"HE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME, BUT BECAUSE OF YOU HE'S DEAD! BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU, MY LAST FAMILY, MY LAST FRIEND, THE LAST PERSON THAT I HAD LOVED WITH MY WHOLE HEART. BECAUSE OF YOU…HE'S DEAD!!!" Migoto covered her face with her hands, and sobbed.

Sanosuke walked over and hugged her. She tried to pull away, but Sanosuke wouldn't let her. "I'm sorry, I had tried. I really did. I was running away, with Captain Sagara, but he was shot, and we couldn't go fast, but I had tried anyway. When we had gotten by a cliff, I was going to jump with him, and let the river carry us away, but it didn't work. He had picked me up and threw me off the cliff, knowing that without him, I could survive. As I was going down, I saw the shots, the bullets that had killed him. I wanted to help, but I couldn't."

"Who killed? Who is the one responsible? I want to know." Migoto lifted her head, her eyes red.

"Are you going to kill him?" Migoto shook her head, so Sanosuke told her. "It was Tatewate Shingo."

"Where is he? Where is right now?"

"In jail. He was arrested before for master minding the saki hotai robberies."

"WHAT?!" Migoto clutched her fists. "He killed him, and then accused the robberies on the saki hotai? I'm going." Migoto pulled out of Sanosuke's arms and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Migoto didn't answer. Kenshin and everybody stayed there, knowing you weren't going to kill the man.

Migoto walked to the police station. People passing by looked at her. She looked so pretty. When she got to the police station, she walked inside.

"I would like to see Tatewate Shingo." She spoke to the officer sitting by the door. Just then, Saito walked him, and seeing Migoto, walked over to her.

"Why are you here?" He spoke to her with respect; she had beaten him in a fight just that morning.

"I would like to see Tatewate Shingo." Saito took her arm, and lead her down a hallway. When he got to a cell, he opened the door for her. Inside, was an old man, ragged and dirty. He got up at hearing his cell door open. Migoto walked over to him. He sat up at seeing the beautiful girl walking towards him.

"Well, what's a pretty missus like you doing here?" He had a cocky tone that made Migoto want to punch him.

"What do you know about the saki hotai?" Migoto addressed him.

"You mean the false army? Well, of course I'm the one getting rid of those filthy, good for nothing, lying rascals that..." He didn't get to finish. Migoto had slapped him. Her hand rose. Then, she slapped him again, on his right side. Then she slapped his left side. She slapped him over and over again. When she was done, both his cheeks were red and swollen.

"Dirty, good for nothing, lying rascals? You dare insult them, you lowlife. Rot in hell you bastard. If I had ever spilt blood, yours would be the first. You would pay for all the lives that you had taken." Migoto glared at him, if looks could kill, he would have been dead. "Understand this asshole, insult the saki hotai again, and I will cut off those ugly lips of yours straight off your face."

"The saki hotai were good for nothings. They had done nothing good for this country, and were the kind of people that would bastards in his society." He must have been stupid.

Migoto grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"I would do as she says. You're talking to the legendary Hitokiri Rose." Saito decided to warn him about Migoto.

"WHAT?! She..she's the Hitokiri Rose." He looks fearfully at Migoto.

Migoto pulled him back and slammed him against the wall again. "Do you understand?" she hissed.

"Uh…Okay, okay, I understand you. I won't insult the saki hotai anymore." Migoto let go of him, and he rubbed his throat.

"What's the saki hotai to you anyway?"

"There was a person that I had cared for a lot in the saki hotai. You knew him, and would remember him by my name."

"What's your name?"

"Migoto, Migoto Sagara, and Captain Sagara, was my brother." Saito and Tatewate Shingo looked shocked at her. "I will bring the recognition that the saki hotai deserves, you mark my words." Migoto walked out of the cell, and Saito locked the door.

Tatewate Shingo sat in his cell thinking about her. He was responsible for the death of the legendary Hitokiri Rose's brother. He was hoping that she wasn't going to kill him.

Migoto left he police station. She walked back to the dojo. When she got back, everybody was doing what they had before Saito had come. Sanosuke got up at seeing her. She had calmed down, and her eyes weren't that red anymore.

"Come on. There's another member from the saki hotai that had survived. I'll take you to see him." Sanosuke took her hand and walked away. As they were walking, they were still holding hands, and people, especially guys were looking jealously at them.

When they got to a small house, Sanosuke knocked. Nobody answered. "Katsu, answer the door. It's me, Sanosuke." The door opened, and a man with long dark hair and a green bandana on smiled at Sanosuke.

"Sano, it's good to see you." He looked over at Migoto, who was looking at him. "Who's she?"

"I'll explain later, come on." Sanosuke walked inside, still holding Migoto's hand. Katsu saw them holding hands as they walked past him.


End file.
